1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery, and more particularly an arrow rest and sight on a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery bows and arrows have been utilized for many years for war, sport, and target competition. The precision with which an archer is able to aim at and hit a target with an arrow is a key factor in successfully using an archery bow. An arrow rest mounted on the bow greatly affects precision and accuracy of shooting the arrow from the bow. The arrow rest is sighted-in by the archer to accommodate the archer's personal technique and obtain precision and accuracy in hitting a target. As such, sighting-in an arrow rest requires a considerable amount of time and patience.
Typically, an arrow rest remains attached to the bow after being sighted-in. If the bow is used or carried after the arrow rest has been sighted-in, the arrow rest is at risk of becoming decalibrated by contact with any object it encounters, including damage from being transported and inadvertent contact during use. Any change in the arrow rest's calibration greatly affects the accuracy and precision of the bow and arrow in striking a target. Also, many arrow rests, if removed from the bow, require complete realignment and recalibration, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854.
Additionally, where accuracy and precision are of utmost importance, such as at an archery competition, arrow rests calibrated for one type of arrow can be useless if a different arrow is used with the bow. Many arrow rests must be recalibrated for each different type of arrow to be used with the bow. Conversely, if more than one archer uses the same bow, the arrow rest must be sighted-in for each individual user to obtain optimal accuracy and precision.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,515 and 5,148,796 describe arrow rests that are laterally adjustable and replaceable. The structures of the '515 and '796 patents are similar to each other, but are both unrelated to the present invention. A first part of the arrow rest mounts axially through a hole in the bow perpendicular to the bow's longitudinal axis, with an engagement portion within the hole and adjacent to the arrow side of the bow. A second part of the arrow rest releasably attaches to the engagement portion of the first part in a male/female relationship on the arrow side of the bow. The structure of the arrow rests and the way that the arrow rests are separated and re-attached do not suggest the structural features incorporated in the present invention.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to prior art mounting bracket mechanisms for arrow rests that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.